Blind In Love And Dream
by Akita Megumi
Summary: Len mengidap sebuah penyakit langka, yang menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya akan semakin menurun seiring berjalannya waktu bahkan ketika dia berumur 6 tahun dia mengalami kebutaan total, karena itu semua dia mengalami perubahan total dalam sikap hidupnya, tetapi semuanya kembali berwarna semenjak dia bertemu Rin, kira-kira bagaimana ya kisah cinta mereka berdua, langsung baca saja...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai….minna-san…sudah lama banget nih saia vacum dari situs ini di karenakan banyak hal….ada yang kangen dengan saia tidak (pasti jawabannya tidak). Baiklah tanpa kebanyakan bicara lagi….cekidot…**

 **Diclaimer: cerita ini serius hanyalah karanganku 1000% -?- jika tidak suka tombol back selalu setia menanti anda.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: mungkin banyak Typo dan cerita nggak akan pernah nyambung dengan judulnya (semoga nyambung)**

 **Happy READING…..XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di daerah Tokyo Voca Hospital, ada seorang pasien anak kecil dengan kelamin pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna _Honeyblonde_ dengan mata _Blue azure_ yang menghiasi kedua kelopak matanya itu sedang di tutupi oleh sebuah perban dan terlihat jelas kalau anak itu terlihat begitu ketakutan hingga sekujur tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan penglihatan anakku?" teriak seorang ibu kepada seorang dokter.

"Maafkan saya bu….kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin….tetapi penyakit langka yang menggerogoti tubuh anak ibu telah mengambil penglihatannya dan penyakit tersebut akan terus bertambah parah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya usia anak ibu" ucap dokter tersebut.

"Tidak…..Tidak mungkin….ini tidak mungkin…." Ibu tersebut berteriak dengan sangat histeris hingga jatuh tersungkur karena tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan dokter tersebut.

Anak kecil yang buata tersebut telah mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang menanganinya dan ibunya, perbincangan tersebut telah membuat hati anak ini hancur.

"Tidak….Tidak mungkin….Tidak mungkin kalau aku buta….bukankah dokter bilang kalau mataku hanya mengalami luka kecil dan tidak akan membuatnya sampai buta seperti ini….ini Tidak mungkin terjadi di dalam hidupku khan?" gumam anak tersebut yang sudah mulai histeris karena perkataan dokter dan ibunya tersebut.

Sebulan pun berlalu, setelah kejadian di rumah sakit tersebut telah merubah sikap ibu dari anak laki-laki tersebut berubah 180 derajat, dari yang awalnya menyayangi anaknya hingga akhirnya jadi sangat membencinya bahkan tidak segan-segan ibunya pun memukuli dia hingga anak tersebut mengalami luka yang berat bahkan hingga bangkit dari tempatnya ketika dipukuli saja tidak sanggup.

Kini anak kecil tersebut dari yang berumur 6 tahun kini menjadi berumur 16 tahun, dan kini dia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, karena ibunya telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu dikarenakan terlalu banyak alkohol yang dia minum sehingga menyebabkan lambungnya peah dan meninggal.

Anak tersebut bernama Kogane Len, sebelum penyakit itu ada di tubuhnya dia adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika penyakit itu ada di dalam tubuhnya bahkan ditambah dengan sikap ibunya yang berubah terhadapnya, setiap harinya, Len bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupannya sendiri dengan membantu tetangganya dalam mengelola toko yang sudah dia anggap bibinya sendiri.

"Nee? Len? Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba bersekolah saja?" tanya bibi pemilik toko tersebut

"Ah? Aku masih belum kepikiran Bi…ditambah lagi siapa yang mau menerima anak cacat yang lemah dan berpenyakitan sepertiku ini?" ucap Len sambil mengatur barang-barang di rak penjualan

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya kamu itu pintar? Kalau kamu memikirkan masalah biaya biar bibi saja yang membayar biaya sekolahmu nanti….lagipula bibi ini juga tidak memiliki anak…dan kamu sudah bibi anggap sebagai anak bibi sendiri lho…." Ucap bibi

"Biar aku pikirkan dahulu ya bi…." Ucap Len

Setelah bekerja di toko tersebut Len pun kembali menuju rumahnya dengan menaiki sebuah kereta, dalam perjalanan yang sangat sunyi tersebut di karenakan dia pulang pukul 12 malam, dia mendengar sebuah teriakkan seorang gadis dan juga terdengar kalau dia dikejar-kejar oleh seorang penjahat.

"Siapapun….Siapapun…tolong aku…." Teriak gadis itu hingga dia melihat Len dan mulai berlindung di belakang punggungnya, sontak saja Len terlihat terkejut dengan sikap gadis tersebut.

"T-Tolong aku….kumohon…" ucap gadis tersebut sambil terengah-engah dan terlihat juga kalau dia sangatlah ketakutan…lalu Len pun mengangguk sebagai jawabnnya.

"Hei….gadis manis kenapa kamu lari begitu saja? Memangnya apa salah kakak sampai kamu lari dengan sangat ketakutan seperti itu…." Ucap seorang pria, Len bisa merasakan kalau mereka ada berlima dengan tubuh besar dan kekar

"Siapa yang tidak lari melihat wajah kalian itu dasar Hentai" teriak gadis tersebut

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucap salah satu pria dengan kesal sambil berusaha memukul Rin yang pada akhirnya mendapat tendangan telak dari Len tepat di bagian perutnya yang membuat pria tersebut tersungkur kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya

"Beraninya Kau…!" sambung yang lain yang mulai maju menyerang satu satu melawan Len yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka semua jatuh tersungkur hingga tidak bisa berdiri lagi untuk melawan Len.

Setelah pertarungan tersebut Len pun berinisiatif mengantarkan gadis tersebut yang ternyata memiliki satu tujuan yang sama dengan Len yaitu stasiun yang juga sedang ingin dituju Len, sambil meninggalkan 5 penjahat tersebut yang masih tersungkur dengan kesakitan dan juga bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"A-Arigatou….sudah mau menolongku" ucap gadis tersebut terbata-bata

"Itu bukan masalah koq….lain kali cobalah untuk lebih berhati-hati ya…." Ucap Len

"Baiklah….oh iya? Siapa namamu? Perkenalkan namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin…." Ucap Rin dengan memasang wajah Tersenyum

"Len, Kogane Len" yang langsung saja dijawab sinis oleh Len

"Nee? Kamu membawa tongkat itu buat apa?" tanya Rin polos

"Buat berjalan….agar aku tidak tersandung batu atau lubang yang ada di depanku" ucap Len santai

"Memangnya kenapa harus pakai tongkat sih?" tanya Rin lagi

"Itu karena aku buta" ucap Len

Rin pun terlihat menyesal atas pertanyaannya tersebut yang pasti telah menyindir perasaan Len.

"Tapi kamu hebat lho….meskipun kamu buta tetapi kamu bisa mengalahkan 5 orang itu hanya dengan sekali serang…." Ketika Rin mengatakan tersebut mereka pun masuk ke dalam kereta yang sama di dalam kereta tersebut terasa sekali keheningan yang semakin mencekam hingga terdapat sebuah pengumuman perhentian yang di tuju Rin.

"Baiklah….kita berpisah sampai disini ya….semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi suatu saat nanti….dan saat kita bertemu kembali aku pasti akan membalas hutang ku kepadamu…aku janji" ucap Rin tersenyum sambil keluar dari kereta tersebut dan kereta pun kembali berjalan lagi…

"Hm…..apa itu? Dasar bodoh…." Gumam Len pelan sambil memasang sedikit senyum geli di wajahnya

* * *

 **End…**

 **Gimana minna….itu baru prolog saja….saia harap bisa melanjutkannya lagi kedepannya….jadi saia sangatlah membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua…so…**

 **RnR PLEASSSEEEEE…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa kabar kembali lagi dengan saia….semoga cerita kemarin banyak yang suka dan saia harap di chapter yang satu ini bisa membuat pembaca semakin banyak yang suka dan akan saia buat sebagus dan semenarik mungkin.**

 **Diclaimer:**

 **Cerita ini murni milik buatan saia sendiri**

 **Warning: banyak typo dan dengan judulnya saja tidak akan sama (tapi akan saia coba nggak terlalu jauh)**

 **Baiklah selamat membaca….bagi yang tidak suka tombol back akan selalu setia menanti kalian koq**

 **Chapter 2: Finally I Meet With You Again**

* * *

Di kota yang besar di Tokyo di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat megah disana, ada seorang gadis yang bernama Rin masih tertidur di atas kasurnya dengan lelap dan damai….hingga seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuat gadis yang tertidur tersebut mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan segaera dia bersiap menuju ke sekolahnya….seperti biasa dengan semangat Rin pun turun dan menyapa semua keluarganya yang sedang menunggu dia turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou…Rin…." Ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup tua

"Ohayou…okaa-san….ohayou otou-san….ohayou onii-chan…." Sapa Rin dengan senyum manis yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya

"Tumben kamu bisa bangun pagi…." Ucap Rinto dengan ketus

"Bwee…biar aja…lagi pula aku masih ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan di sekolah koq" ucap Rin dengan santainya

"Owh….." ucap Rinto santai dan langsung memakan sarapannya

Rin pun mulai duduk di kursinya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk sarapan sehari-harinya, dengan segera dia pun langsung menghabiskan sarapannya yang sudah memananti di depan matanya…..dengan segera Rin pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi ke sekolah

"Mencurigakan…." Ucap Rinto yang terlihat penasaran dengan sikap Rn yang bisa berubah secepat itu juga

"Sudahlah Rinto….cepat habiskan sarapan mu dan segeralah berangkat ke sekolah…." Ucap ibunya

"Hai….." jawab Rinto santai

Rin yang sudah di luar rumah segera berlari manuju stasiun tempat dia dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi untuk bertemu kembali dengan Len

"Len….aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi…." Gumam Rin terlihat senang

Tidak lama setibanya Rin di stasiun kereta yang biasa dia naiki pun akhirnya tiba dan dia pun segera menaiki kereta tersebut tanpa pikir panjang karena dia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Len.

" _Tapi kenapa ya….aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Len ya?"_ pikir Rin yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang terjadi begitu cepat…..kereta tersebut pada akhirnya berhenti di stasiun tempat Rin berpisah dengan Len….Rin pun segera menaiki kereta selanjutnya untuk menuju ke sekolahnya tetapi disana tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Len ada di situ

"Kenapa tidak ada sih?" gumam Rin

* * *

Voca Gakuen

Rin pun segera memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan keadaan lemas dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang kecewa berat atau bisa dibilang juga kalau dia sedang patah hati….

"Rin-chan kenapa? Tidak biasanya kamu terlihat sedih begitu?" tanya Miku

"Tidak apa-apa koq Miku-chan…." Ucap Rin yang masih saja terlihat lemas

"Jangan-jangan Rin baru saja diputuskan oleh seseorang ya…." Ucap Teto disitu

"T-Tidak koq…." Teriak Rin yang sebenarnya diwajahnya terlihat semburat merah karena malu atas ucapan Teto saat itu

"Iya-iya aku tau koq…." Ucap Teto yang telihat senang dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Rin

"Lalu kalau bukan karena diputuskan terus apa dong?" tanya Miku yang terlihat bingung

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku lagi….aku mau sendiri dulu saat ini…." Ucap Rin

"Ya sudah….eh? Rin sebentar lagi kan festival sekolah….kelas kita mau buat apa nih untuk festival nanti?" tanya Miku

"Entahlah….itu semua tergantung dari ketua kelas dong…." Ucap Rin

"Bagaimana kalau kita usul maid café saja" ucap Teto

"Gimana ya…..aku setuju saja sih…." Pikir Miku "Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi maskotnya?" tambah Miku lagi

"Tentu saja Rin….." ucap Teto yang terlihat sekali kalau dia ingin menjahili Rin

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa tidak Miku-chan saja?" tanya Rin yang terlihat dia sangat ingin menghindari tugas tersebut

"Kalau aku tidak bisa Rin-chan…..karena terlihat lebih cocok Rin-chan yang menjadi maskotnya nanti…." Ucap Miku dan Teto pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia setuju dengan ide Miku

"Dasar…..ya sudahlah kalau itu keputusan kalian…tapi semua itu juga tergantung dari keputusan kelas bukan?" tanya Rin

"Tenang….pasti kamu akan tetap jadi maskotnya koq…." Ucap Teto

Bel dimualinya kelas pun berbunyi Teto, Miku pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan Luka-sensei sebagai wali keals Rin pun masuk dan memberikan kelas Rin pelajaran seperti biasanya….hingga tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat bel pulang pun telah berbunyi…

"Baiklah teman-teman sebentar lagi sekolah kita kan mengadakan festival….apakah ada yang punya ide untuk mengadakan sebuah kegiatan apa kelas kita nanti?" tanya ketua kelas

"Maid Café…." Usul Teto

"Maid Café….apakah ada yang punya ide yang lain?" tanya ketua kelas lagi dan ternyata satu kelas tidak ada yang mengusulkan ide yang lainnya

"Tapi kalau maid café saja terlihat membosankan…." Tambah ketua kelas

"Maid café nya akan kita buat berbeda dong….disana kita akan membuat sebuah pentas musik dan nanti juga akan ada yang menyanyi untuk menghibur pengunjung bahkan ada pertunjukan sulap,drama, dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya….bagaimana pada setuju semua tidak….dan maskota untuk acara kita kali ini adalah Rin…" tambah Teto

"SETUJUUUU…!" teriak satu kelas menyetujui

"Akhirnya aku jadi maskotnya lagi…" gumam Rin yang terlihat kesal dengan ide tersebut

Rin pun kembali berjalan menuju stasiun tempat biasa yang dia datangi dan disana lagi-lagi dia tidak bertemu dengan Len…..

"Len….apakah kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi…." Gumam Rin sambil menatap ke arah langit

Waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat dalam persiapan festival yang akan diadakan oleh voca gakuen…..Rin, Miku dan Teto serta teman-teman yang ada di dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan Rin sedang berjuang untuk memepersiapkan acara tersebut agar bisa berjalan dengan baik hingga tiba hari festival budaya….

"Akhirnya tiba hari festival hari ini….mari kita berjuang bersama….nee? minna?" sorak Teto

"HAI…!" ucap yang lainnya

Festival budaya tersebut berlangsung selama tiga hari disana Rin terlihat sangat sibuk di tambah dengan pakaian maid yang dia gunakan untuk menarik banyak penaggan untuk datang ke acara festival budayanya….selama tiga hari Rin selelu pulang pukul delapan malam….hingga tiba hari terakhir festival tersebut dan membuat kelas Rin harus bekerja lebih keras dibandingkan dengan hari sebelumnya…..

* * *

Tokyo jam 22.00

Rin pun kembali menyusuri jalan tempat biasa dia lewati dan terlihat sepi serta mencengkam, Rin terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali ditambah dengan kejadian yang terjadi belum lama itu mulai teringat di benak Rin…..dengan terburu-buru Rin pun berlari untuk cepat tiba menuju stasiun temoat yang dia tuju….hingga suatu titik terlihat 10 pria dengan tubuh besa-besar terlihat seperti sedang menunggu Rin untuk lewat jalan tersebut karena sudah gelap wajah mereka tidak terlihat sama sekali….

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendamku ini…" ucap salah satu pria yang mulai menampakkan wajahnya kembali dimana wajah tersebut tidaklah asing bagi Rin

"K-Kamu….mau apa kamu disini?" tanya Rin

"Tenang dulu nona muda…..kami disini hanya iongin bermain dengan anda sebentar saja…." Ucap salah satu pria tersebut

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin pun segera berlari dan ternyata ada 5 orang pria yang bertubuh besar menghalangi langkah Rin untuk kabur, dengan gemetar Rin pun berusaha lari melewati jalan lain tetapi apa daya ternyata Rin justru tertangkap dan tidak bisa lagi melarikan diri lagi kemanapun arahnya

"TOLOOOONG….!" Teriak Rin sekeras mungkin agar ada seorang pun yang lewat jalan tersebut bisa mendengar suara Rin dan ternyata tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat jalan tersebut

"Berteriak lah sekeras mungkin hingga kau tidak bisa berteriak lagi…karena tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan mu lagi dari kami…." Ucap salah satu pria tersebut

"T-Tolong…..siapapun…..tolong aku…" ucap Rin rintih sambil menitikkan air mata dan mulai jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya yang gemetaran itu sudah tidak bisa kuat untuk berdiri lagi

"Len…..tolong aku…." Gumam Rin pelan sambil terisak

"Nee? Seperti biasa kamu menghadapi masalah lagi rupanya…." Ucap seorang pria yang sangat dikenali oleh Rin

"Len…." Ucap Rin yang terlihat senang dengan sosok yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu itu serta selama ini telah dia cari-cari sekian lama

Len pun segera berlari memukul 5 pria besar yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan keras hingga membuat mereka terjatuh tersungkur dengan kesakitan…..lalu dua pria yang lainnya mulai menyerang Len satu persatu dan hasilnya mereka hanya akan terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi dari tempat semualanya….hingga tersisa orang terakhir yang sangat ingin balas dendam oleh Len….pria tersbeut mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam sakunya dan langsung berlari menyerang Len

"Len….awas…." teriak Rin memperingatkan Len dan terlambat sudah pisau tersebut telah menusuk perut Len dan membuat darah segar keluar dari tempat dimana Len tertusuk tersebut…..pria yang menusuk Len pun segera memukul Len dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tubuh kecil Len terpental jauh….

"Len…." Teriak Rin cemas sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Padahal….baru saja aku kembali menemukanmu….aku….aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi….LEN….." ucap Rin sambil meneteskan air matanya

Len pun segera bangkit dan langsung menyerang pria besar tersebut yang sedang lengah hingga membuat pria tersebut jatuh terkapar dan tidak bisa bangkit kembali

"Baka…." Ucap Len yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Rin

Rin pun segera menerima tangan Len lalu berdiri dan langsung memeluk Len dengan erat

"Akhiranya aku bertemu lagi denganmu Len…." Ucap Rin dengan berbisik di telinga Len

"Iya….aku juga…" ucap Len tersenyum yang langsung membalas pelukan Rin dengan erat

* * *

 **End….**

 **Gimana chapter ini gaje….pastinya….baiklah saia mengharapkan dukungan kalian lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya**

 **So….**

 **RnR Pleeeaaassseeeee X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saia kembali, maaf jika updatenya lama…saia akan mencoba membuat cerita kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya dan saia akan berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih baik lagi dan kiranya minna-san bisa menyukainya dan saia mencoba membuat cerita lain dan kiranya kalian mau membacanya dan mau mereview juga dan terima kasih yang mau RnR di chapter kemarin semoga nggak pada bosan membaca ceritanya ya…**

 **So….**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 3: Memories In Tree Of Sakura**

* * *

Langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang menemani dua orang muda yang sedang berjala bersama ditambah dengan suasana yang mencekam dan sunyi terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nee? Len bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin terlihat khawatir

"Ah? ini….baik-baik saja kok" ucap Len

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya tidak baik sama sekali" ucap Rin "Habisnya itu mengerluarkan banyak sekali darah" tambah Rin yang terlihat cemas

"Memang masih terasa sakit banget sih, tapi kamu tidak perlu khawatir….karena ini bukan luka yang serius kok" ucap Len santai

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Rin yang langsung menarik tangan Len untuk masuk ke dalam apotek dimana tertulis kalau tempat tersebut buka selama 24 jam, Rin yang cemas segera masuk untuk membeli obat-obatan yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka Len. Len yang sudah kelelahan menahan akibat perkelahian yang baru saja dia alami ditambah harus menahan rasa sakit akibat luka tusukan yang baru saja dia terima lebih memilih untuk duduk sambil menunggu Rin membeli obat-obatan tersebut di dalam apotek tersebut.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Rin keluar dengan membawasebuah kantong yang berisi perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka Len

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Len" ucap Rin

"Tidak kok, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Len

"Buka bajumu" ucap Rin spontan Len yang tersentak kaget pun telihat bingung dengan ucapan Rin barusan

"B-Bukan begitu, maksudku aku kan mau mengobati lukamu itu…bagaimana caranya jika kamu masih mengenakan bajumu itu" ucap Rin yang terlihat wajahnya sudah merah padam tersebut

"Aku tau kok, lagi pula kamu juga tidak perlu sampai tersipu seperti itu segala lah" senyum Len yang terlihat dia sengaja mau menjahili Rin

"Dasar" ucap Rin yang sudah terlihat kesal dengan sikap yang Len buat tersebut

Len segera membuka bajunya sesuai dengan perintah Rin tersebut, Rin terkejut melihat banyak sekali bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Len dengan coba mengacuhkan hal lain dan hanya igin lebih focus dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah tersebut. Rin mengambil air hangat dan mulai membersihkan luka Len dengan air hangat yang telah dicampuri alcohol tersebut setelah itu Rin pun langsung menyemprotkan antiseptic ke luka Len dan langsung menutupnya dengan kasa dan langsung mulai memperbannya. Setelah selesai Len pun segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Ini Len" ucap Rin sambil memberikan kantong yang berisi obat-obatan tersebut

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len yang terlihat bingung

"Untuk kamu agar bisa mengobati lukamu sendiri nanti dan ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku juga sih" ucap Rin sambil menatap ke arah lain

"Baiklah aku terima, ojou-san" sindir Len acuh

"Ayo cepat kalau tidak kita bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir hari ini" tambah Len yang mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mulai meninggalkan Rin sendirian

"Ah…..Tunggu Len" ucap Rin yang mulai mengejar Len yang sudah mulai berjalan dahulu

* * *

Rin dan Len pun kembali berjalan bersama menuju ke stasiun setibanya disana kereta yang ditunggu pun telah datang, dengan segera mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat dan segera memasuki kereta tersebut dengan terburu-buru dan setelah mereka berdua berhasil masuk pintu kereta pun mulai tertutup dan dengan segera kereta pun langsung mulai berjalan.

"Safe" ucap Rin sambil terengah-engah

"Untung saja kita tidak tertinggal kereta yang terakhir" ucap Len yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal di tambah dengan lukanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi

"Gomen" ucap Rin

Len dan Rin pun mulai duduk di kursi setelah nafas mereka bisa diatur kembali

"Nee? Len kamu itu tinggalnya dimana sih? Dan kenapa tubuhmu banyak sekali lukanya?" tanya Rin penasaran

"Apakah aku harus menjawab semua itu, sepertinya tidak kan" ucap Len santai

"Iya sih, hanya saja aku Cuma penasaran saja kok" ucap Rin yang memasang wajah sedih

"Besok pada saat akhir pekan pukul 8 pagi aku tunggu di stasiun" ucap Len

"Pukul 8 pagi?" ucap Rin yang terlihat bingung

Ketika kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun Len pun segera turun tanpa oikir panjang

"Aku tunggu ya" ucap Len yang berjalan keluar kereta dan meninggalkan Rin yang terlihat senang

"Besok ya" gumam Rin terlihat bahagia

* * *

Esoknya

Kagamine House

Rin pun segera bersiap dengan mengenakan gaun putih yang senada dengan pita jepit rambut serta sepatunya dengan membawa tas berwarna biru dia pun segera berlari turun menyambut ayah, ibu serta kakaknya yang ada di bawah

"Ohayou okaa-san, otou-san, dan onii-chan" ucap Rin dengan senum bahagianya

"Ohayou Rin, tumben kamu sudah bangun apalagi sampai dandan secantik itu?" tanya ibunya

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang kok okaa-san" ucap Rin yang langsung duduk di kursi biasanya

"Ah? sudah jam 7.55 aku bisa terlambat" ucap Rin yang segera meminum susunya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru

"Mencurigakan, kaa-san, tou-san aku mau mengawasi Rin pergi dengan siapa?" ucap Rinto yang segera bergegas dan langsung berlari untuk menyusul kemana Rin pergi

Setibanya di stasiun dia melihat pria yang dia kenal dengan tampilan mengenakan kemeja yang bagus dan seperti biasa dengan topi tongkat serta kacamata hitamnya

"Len" teriak Rin dari kejauhan Len pun segera menghadap ke arah asal suara tersebut

"Datang juga kamu, aku pikir kamu tidak jadi datang" ucap Len yang terlihat kesal

"Gomen, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Rin yang mulai berjalan disebelah Len

"Seperti kemarin tapi sudah agak mendingan, asal tidak buat berlari saja maka luka itu tidak akan terbuka lagi" ucap Len

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Rin senang

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Len

Len dan Rin pun akhirnya mulai menaiki kereta yang tiketnya sudah di pesan oleh Len dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Rinto sedang mengawasi mereka bahkan mengikuti Rind an Len menaiki kereta tersebut

"Hokaido?" gumam Rinto yang melihat tujuan kereta itu berangkat

Di dalam kereta Nampak Rin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Len dan terlihat kalau di kedua wajah mereka tampak bahagia

* * *

Rinto POV

" _Siapa sih sebenarnya orang itu?!, berani sekali dia mengambil Rink u yang paling berharga buatku"_ pikirku dengan kesal dari kejauhan aku terus mengamati mereka dari kejauhan tampak sekali kalau Rin senang ketika sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria buta dan aneh seperti dia itu, aku yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan pun mulai mendekat secara diam-diam hingga bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua

"Nee? Rin sepertinya kita memiliki tamu yang tidak diundang" ucap pria aneh itu dan berjalan mendekatiku

"Kamu siapa?" tanya dia

"Onii-chan" teriak Rin yang ikut penasaran lalu mendekatiku dan terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau itu adalah aku

" _Sial, kenapa juga dia harus tau sih?"_ pikirku kesal

Normal POV

"Apa yang Onii-can lakukan disini sih?" tanya Rin yang terlihat kesal

Rinto pun segera berdiri dan langsung menarik tangan Rin

"Onii-chan hanya tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan orang asing seperti dia ini" ucap Rinto yang terlihat kesal

"Dia bukan orang asing onii-chan" ucap Rin yang langsung menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Rinto

"Kenalkan dia Len, Len dia Rinto kakakku" tambah Rin sambil mengenalkan

"Apa kabar" ucap Len terdengar sombong

"Len? Siapa itu Len? Onii-chan tidak pernah dengar kamu memiliki teman bernama Len, ditambah lagi dia terlihat mencurigakan seperti ini" ucap Rinto yang terdengar menyindir Len

"Maafkan saya jika saya terlihat mencurigakan, kalau begitu anda dengan Rin boleh saja kalau mau pulang sekarang" ucap Len yang terlihat kesal dengan sikap Rinto

"Len jangan marah ya, memang sikap kakakku seperti ini kok….jadi tolong maafkan kakakku ya" ucap Rin sambil menenangkan Len

"Terserahlah" ucap Len yang terlihat sudah kesal dan mulai kembali duduk ke kursinya

"Dengar Rin, lebih baik kita pulang saja" ucap Rinto sambil menarik tangan Rin

"Onii-chan, yang harusnya pulang itu onii-chan tau" ucap Rin kesal sambil menarik tangan Rin kembali

"Kenapa juga sih onii-chan harus mengikutiku sampai kesini sih?" ucap Rin yang sudah malas dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu _over protektif_ itu

"Onii-chan kan hanya khawatir dengan kamu Rin" ucap Rinto yang mencoba membela dirinya sendiri

"Aku tau kok, karena itu onii-chan tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang ku….sebenarnya Len itu orang yang baik kok, dia sudah menolongku berulangkali" ucap Rin

"Hah…..kalau begitu onii-chan akan tetap mengawasimu dengan Len agar dia tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu hal yang jahat terhadapmu" ucap Rinto

"Hai….Hai" ucap Rin yang sudah mengalah dan sudah mulai malas berurusan dengan Rinto

Rin pun segera duduk kembali ke kursinya dan mulai menjelaskan bahwa Rinto ingin ikut bersama mereka dan Len pun terlihat mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau dia menyetujui kalau Rinto boleh ikut dalam acara jalan-jalan saat inidan Rin terlihat tersenyum manis karena menyukai jawaban Len.

"Cih" gumam Rinto terlihat kesal dengan sikap Len dihadapan Rin

* * *

Setibanya

Kereta pun akhirnya tiba di daerah Hokaido, dengan segera Len pun mengejak Rinto dan Rin untuk menaiki bus di dalam perjalanan bus tersebut menuju ke sebuah gunung hingga berhenti di sebuah jalan menuju ke hutan dimana ketika memasuki jalan tersebut, hanya dipenuhi dengan sebuah pepohonan yang tinggi.

"Hoy, kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Rinto ketus

"Diam, dan ikuti saja" jawab Len yang terlihat sudah benar-benar kesal

"Sudahlah onii-chan kita ikuti saja Len" ucap Rin sambil mencoba menenangkan Rinto

"Cih" gumam Rinto kesal

Akhirnya perjalanan tersebut hanya berisi kesunyian dimana tidak ada satu pun yang mau berbicara hingga suara hentakan tongkat Len pun membuat semuanya tersentak kaget.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Len

Rin dan Rinto pun saling memandang dan akhirnya coba mendekati Len untuk melihat maksud Len dengan kata 'kita sudah sampai' tersebut, ketika melihat tempat tersebut membuat mata Rin dan Rinto terlihat takjub dimana mereka melihat sebuah ladang rumput yang hijau dimana di sekitarnya terdapat sebuah pohon sakura dimana-mana dan di pinggir agak kejauhan terdapat sebuah alat pembangkit listrik yang kecil dan terlihat sangat sederhana dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berada disana dan agak jauh kesana terdapat danau kecil yang terlihat berkilauan karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

"Indahnya" ucap Rin yang tidak hentinya memandang sekitarnya

"Nee? Len? apakah ini tempat yang mau kamu tunjukkan?" tanya Rin

"Iya, karena tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal dan dilahirkan dulu….bahkan dimana semua hal itu mulai terjadi" ucap Len sambil menatap ke arah langit

Rin pun terlihat seperti menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Len

"Kalian boleh kok melihat-lihat daerah disekitar sini dulu karena aku mau pergi kesuatu tempat dahulu" ucap Len yang mulai berjalan sendiri meninggalkan Rin dan Rinto begitu saja

"Apa-apaan dia itu sih?" ucap Rinto kesal "Nee? Rin? Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar" ucap Rinto yang diabaikan Rin yang lebih memilih untuk menemani Len

Len POV

Tempat ini,aroma ini, angin ini, semua suasana ini, aku masih mengingat jelas semuanya. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan semuanya, tanpa aku sadari kaki ku telah berhenti pada sebuah pohon sakura yang besar yang letaknya ada di tengah-tengah taman ini dimana terdapat dua batu nisan yang tertancap disana.

"Papah, mamah, tadaima" ucap ku yang terlihat datar saja

Aku pun menatap datar kedua nisan kedua orang tua ku dimana aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka selamanya bahkan dunia ini pun terlihat sama gelap dan dingin

' _Len'_ terdapat sebuah suara yang membuatku tersentak kaget

Flash Back On

"Len, akhirnya ketemu juga kamu" ucap seorang wanita muda sambil menggendong anak kecil berumur 3 tahun

"Mamah" jawab anak yang dipanggil Len dengan bahagianya

"Len, ayo kita ketempat papahmu sekarang" ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum manis

"Ayo" ucap Len bersemangat

Kedua orang itu pun mendekati seorang pria yang terlihat tenang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang besar yang berada di tengah-tengah taman itu

"Sana Len kamu berlari lalu langsung melompat ke atas tubuh papahmu" ucap wanita itu

Len pun berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin tetapi apa dayanya dia hanya bisa berlari perlahan, ketika tiba diatas tubuh pria itu Len pun langsung melompat ke atas tubuh pria tersebut.

"Teltangkap" ucap Len

Pria tersebut pun langsung terbangun dan memeluk Len erat

"Aduh aku tertangkap" ucap pria itu yang kemudian tertawa ketika melihat senyum di wajah Len

Flash Back Off

Air mata pun mulai terjatuh membasahi pipiku, karena lemas aku pun terjatuh tersungkur di depan kedua batu nisan tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini?" gumamku yang terlihat kesal dengan diriku sendiri dan pada akhirnya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meluapkan segala rasa kesalku

Rin POV

Aku pun melihat ketika Len menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku bisa merasakan kekesalan yang teramat sangat di dalam teriakannya itu bahkan aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya, lukanya, deritanya, semua hal yang telah dia alami selama ini.

"Len" ucapku sedih

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Len dan langsung memeluk Len dari belakang

"Jangan takut Len, aku ada disini untuk menemanimu" ucapku sambil berusaha menenangkan Len

"R-Rin…." Ucap Len lemah dan tidak terasa Len pun terjatuh pingsan begitu saja

"Len, LEN!" teriakku yang mulai panic melihat Len sudah jatuh tergulai lemah di rumput

* * *

 **End**

 **Gimana, jelek?...mungkin saja,karena itu saia mengharapkan dukungan kalian semua untuk terus mendukung cerita ini agar ada lanjutannya kembali….**

 **So….**

 **RnR PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE…XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saia kembali lagi minna, semoga di cerita kali ini banyak yang semakin suka….terima kasih yang telah memberikan saia masukkan…akan saia usahakan membuat cerita kali ini dengan sangat baik agar para pembaca bisa semakin menyukai cerita saia kali ini…maaf jika di chap sebelumnya terlihat jelek….tapi saia tetap membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua agar cerita ini teris berlanjut dan semakin menarik….**

 **So…**

 **Happy Reading X3**

 **Chapter 4: Good Bye**

* * *

"L-Len bangun" teriak Rin yang menatap Len dengan tatapan khawatir dengan air mata yag keluar turun membasahi tubuh Len yang telah terkapar jatuh di pangkuannya itu. Rin terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len tetapi Len tidak merespon bahkan bergerak sedikit pun, Rin terus saja menatap tubuh Len yang tertidur di pangkuannya itu dengan perasaan khawatir, takut dan sedih yang telah bercampur menjadi satu yang kini membuat perasaan Rin tidak menentu rasanya.

"Len buka matamu, Len" ucap Rin lirih dengan terus memeluk tubuh Len agar Len terbangun dari tidurnya

Rinto yang sedang terduduk santai di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup dekat letak pohon sakura dimana Rin dan Len berada kembali menatap ke arah Rin berada, raut wajahnya pun berubah terkejut ketika melihat Rin seperti menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan memeluk tubuh Len yang lemah dan tidak bergerak tersebut. Dengan segera Rinto pun segera bangkit kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat mendekati Rin untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya yang baru saja terjadi tanpa dia sadari.

"Rin ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Len?" tanya Rinto berturut-turut yang merasa takut melihat tubuh Len terkulai lemas di pelukan Rin

" _O-Onii-chan_ Len d-dia tidak mau membuka matanya _onii-chan_ " ucap Rin yang menatap ke arah Rinto dengan mata yang penuh rasa takut dengan air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya tersebut.

Rinto pun hanya memberikan pandangan lembut dengan senyumnya agar Rin bisa sedikit tenang, perlahan Rinto pun mendekati tubuh Rin kemudian memeluk tubuh Rin lebut sambil mengelus pelan kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Tenang Rin kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan Len, onii-chan yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja Rin" ucap Rinto lembut di telinga Rin

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan Rin pun membalas pelukan Rinto dengan sangat erat sambil menangis dengan keras untuk bisa melepaskan semua perasaan khawatir dan takut yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Len ke rumah sakit agar dia bisa segera ditangani oleh dokter" ucap Rinto sambil menepuk pundak Rin lembut sambil sesaat melihat ke arah Len, Rin pun mengangguk tanda bahwa dia setuju dengan segera Rin pun mulai mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tas birunya tersebut dan segera menekan nomor untuk menghubungi sebuah rumah sakit yang sudah sangat terkenal, setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan pihak rumah sakit Rin pun segera menutup telefonnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Rinto dan Len kembali.

"Bagaimana? sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakitnya?" tanya Rinto sambil menatap ke arah Rin

"Sudah _onii-chan_ kata pihak rumah sakitnya kita harus menunggu di dekat jalan besar yang kira-kira mobil _ambulance_ nya bisa berhenti _onii-chan_ " ucap Rin sambil mencoba menjelaskan

"Baiklah" ucap Rinto sambil mengangkat tubuh Len sambil berdiri "Dia pria tapi kenapa tubuhnya ringan banget sih?" tambah Rinto sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan kesalnya

"Rin kamu bagian yang membawa tongkatnya ya…." Ucap Rinto sambil melihat ke arah tongkatnya

Rin pun mengangguk sambil mengambil tongkat panjang berwarna merah dan bagian pegangannya berwarna hitam tersebut yang ada di dekatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rin dan Rinto pun berjalan bersama menyusuri hutan hingga menemukan jalan besar tempat dimana mereka pertama kali masuk ke hutan tersebut, hingga tiba mobil _ambulance_ berwarna putih yang datang untuk menjemput Rin, Rinto dan Len untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat _ambulance_ itu datang.

* * *

Len pun segera dinaikan ke atas kasur pasien dan segera dibawa ke UGD dikarenakan kondisi Len yang kritis, Rin yang khawatir pun mengikuti Len hingga tiba di depan pintu UGD. Dikarenakan sesuatu hal yang genting Rin pun dilarang masuk ke ruang UGD dan diwajibkan untuk menunggu Len di luar dengan cemas Rin pun duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan pintu UGD sammbil menangis sejadi-jadinya Rinto yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Rin kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Rin dengan erat sambil menatap ke arah pintu UGD dimana lampunya telah berwarna merah dimana menandakan pemeriksaan sedang dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit terhadap tubuh Len yang baru saja dibawa ke dalam ruang UGD tersebut dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua Len" gumam Rinto pelan sambil kembali menatap Rin yang tubuhnya terus bergetar ketakutan dengan menatap sedih ke arah tubuh Rin

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, selama 5 jam sudah Rin serta Rinto menunggu kabar Len diluar ruang UGD, terlihat tubuh kecil Rin telah terlelap dikarenakan kelelahan yang sudah dia rasakan selama satu hari ini, Rinto pun menatap lembut ke arah Rin yang sedang tertidur kemudian sambil melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan Rinto pun meletakan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Rin yang terlelap agar Rin tidak merasakan dingin sambil mengelus pelan rambut hingga ke bagian pipinya dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir Rin, _onii-chan_ yakin kalau Len pasti bisa bertahan" gumam Rinto pelan

Tidak berselang lama dokter yang menangani Len pun keluar diikuti dengan sekelompok perawat yang mendorong kasur dorong yang terdapat Len sedang tertidur di atas menuju kamar rawat yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk Len, Rinto dengan cemas mendekati dokter yang melihat ke arah tubuh Len dibawa.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan temanku?" tanya Rinto sambil memasang wajah yang cemas

"Dia baik-baik saja" ucap dokter tenang dan sesaat wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi serius

"Tetapi penyakit yang dia derita semakin lama semakin membuat keadaan tubuh teman anda semakin memburuk" ucap dokter yang kemudian menepuk pundak Rinto pelan "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, karena untuk saat ini penyakit itu tidak akan membuat teman anda kehilangan nyawa…karena itu untuk sementara ini kita tunggu dia sadar dari komanya" ucap dokter yang kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Rinto yang masih tercengang mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut mengenai keadaan Len yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan tentang keadaan Len yang sesungguhnya kepada Rin, aku tidak mau dia menjadi sedih" gumam Rinto pelan kemudian berbalik melihat ke arah Rin yang masih tertidur lelap dengan tenang sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hm…." Rin pun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan dengan tatapan yang masih kelelahan dan mengantuk tersebut menatap ke arah Rinto, dimana Rinto berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah polos Rin yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur cantiknya itu.

" _Ohayou_ Rin" ucap Rinto sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan tatapan meledek Rin

" _Ohayou onii-chan_ ….bukan itu maksudku, bagaimana keadaan Len?" tanya Rin langsung

"Dia tidak kenapa-napa kok, hanya butuh sedikit istirahat saja" ucap Rinto sambil menatap Rin lembut

"Syukurlah, _nee onii-chan_ tadi _onii-chan_ berusaha menyindirku ya…" ucap Rin sambil menatap sinis Rinto dengan nada kesal ke arah Rinto

"T-Tidak kok…. _onii-chan_ tidak menyindir kamu kok" ucap Rinto sambil menatap ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan sinis Rin sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Ya sudahlah" ucap Rin acuh " _nee_? _Onii-chan_ ruangan Len ada dimana?" tanya Rin sambil melihat ke sekitarnya dengan tatapan cemas

" _onii-chan_ sendiri juga tidak tau" ucap Rinto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Rin pun berjalan meninggalkan Rinto begitu saja sambil berkeliling rumah sakit untuk mencari kamar Len, setelah cukup lama mencari kamar rawat Len akhirnya Rin pun menemukan ruangan tempat rawat Len dimana Len terbaring dengan alat infus terpasang di tangannya serta alat penunjuk detak jantung serta dibagian hidungnya terpasang alat bantu pernafasan untuk membantu pernafasan Len agar Len tidak kesulitan bernafas. Tanpa pikir panjang Rin pun segera masuk ke ruangan Len dan segera duduk di sebelah Len untuk menemani Len sembari Len tertidur di kamarnya.

Rinto menatap Rin dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedih "Rin"

* * *

Setiap harinya Rin datang menghampiri setiap harinya, dia menggantikan bunga yang ada di dalam potnya lalu memberikan buah dan duduk membacakan Len buku cerita serta mendengarkan Len lagu dan menceritakan kesehariannya ketika bersekolah. Hingga tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah 2 bulan lebih Rin tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Len akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Len bangunlah aku ingin melihat mata indahmu itu Len" ucap Rin yang memandang Len terbaring dengan menggenggam tangan Len dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat pandangan Rin tertutupi oleh air matanya yang kini telah turun deras membasahi pipi Rin.

Rin pun menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga tangan yang dia genggam dengan erat itu kini bergerak dan mulai menggenggam tangan Rin juga dengan erat, kelopak mata yang tertutup itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan hingga mata _blue azure_ yang ada di balik kelopak itu kini terlihat meskipun cahaya itu kini tidak bisa dilihat kembali oleh mata tersebut.

"Aku dimana?" gumam Len dengan lemah, kepala Len pun mencoba untuk melihat ruangan disekitarnya meskipun semuanya terlihat sama yaitu hitam, Len pun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan ketika dia menyadari ada yang terpasang dibagian hidungnya dia pun mencoba menyentuhnya dengan tangan lemahnya untuk merasakan benda apa yang terpasang diwajahnya itu. Setelah memastikan dia pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mencoba menahan air matanya, bisa terlihat bahwa dia terlihat terkejut dan tidak mempercayai orang yang selama ini dia tunggu telah membuka matanya kembali dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena senang dia pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Len dengan sangat kuat.

"Len _yokatta_ , kamu berhasil membuka matamu kembali" ucap Rin sambil menangis di pelukan Len, Len pun mengusap lembut rambut Rin sambil tersenyum

" _Tadaima_ Rin" ucap Len pelan, Rin pun mengangguk dengan perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi dia pun hanya memeluk tubuh Len sambil menangis hingga perasaannya pun kembali menjadi tenang dan mulai melepaskan pelukan tersebut kemudian kembali menatap wajah Len yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat tatapannya tersebut.

"Len bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit? Apakah aku perlu memanggilkanmu dokter? Apakah kamu butuhkan sesuatu untuk aku ambilkan? Ap-" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi yang langsung Len sela dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Rin, bisakah kamu tinggalkan aku sendirian disini" ucap Len, Rin pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Len yang sedang terbaring di kamar tersebut sendirian sambil berjalan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah Rin keluar dari rumah sakit, ada seorang pria muda yang berjalan memasuki kamar rawat milik Len dengan setelan jas putih yang panjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Len?" tanya pria muda tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah dokter yang dulu merawat Len waktu kecil

"Tidak baik sama sekali dokter" jawab Len dengan ketus sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela

"Seperti biasa kamu selalu saja ketus denganku Len" ucap dokter tersebut

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi langsung saja katakan apa tujuan dokter kesini?" jawab Len yang kembali menatap ke arah dokter yang sudah berjalan mendekati kasur Len dengan pandangan serius ditambah kesal Len pun segera menanyakan tujuan dokter tersebut datang tanpa ada kata-kata yang tidak diperlukan.

"Santai saja, aku kesini cuma mau mengatakan bahwa kekasihmu itu selalu menjagamu ketika kamu koma dan ditambah lagi kalau kamu tidak segera dirawat keadaanmu akan lebih buruk lagi dibandingkan ini Len" ucap dokter itu yang kemudian merubah wajah santainya menjadi serius

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak mau menjalani perawatan itu, lagipula kalau aku menjalani perawatan tersebut tidak akan ada jaminan kalau aku akan sembuh dari penyakitku kan" ucap Len sambil membentak dokter yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu

"Itu sih terserahmu saja" ucap dokter sambil berjalan mendekati jendela yang ada di kanan Len

"Tapi kemungkinan besar umurmu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama Len, apakah kamu benar-benar menginginkan hal tersebut? Apakah kamu tidak merasa kasihan dengan gadis yang selalu menunggu disampingmu itu? Karena kelihatan sekali kalau gadis itu sangat menyukaimu dan juga bisa terlihat kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Len" ucap dokter sambil melihat keluar jendela dengan santainya

Len pun langsung terdiam meskipun dia kesal dengan jawaban dokter tersebut tapi dokter tersebut benar kalau Len tidak ingin melihat Rin sedih karena mengetahui kondisi Len yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau menjalani perawatan tersebut dan kalau harus memilih aku akan meninggalkan Rin agar dia bisa bahagia dengan pria lain tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan diriku lagi dan kalau perlu akan aku buat dia membenciku apapun caranya" ucap Len dengan tatapan sendu dia melihat kebawah kasurnya. Dokter itu pun melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan sedih ketika mendengar pernyataan Len tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu dan juga kalau kamu mau pergi lebih baik sekarang sebelum gadis yang kamu sukai itu mengetahuinya" ucap dokter tersebut sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang ternyata ada Rin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan Len dengan dokter tersebut dari awal hingga akhir. Len pun terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat dia kenali tersebut, dengan segera Len pun menghampiri asal suara tersebut meski dengan kaki yang sudah mulai kaku akibat lamanya dia tertidur di kasur, dan benar saja ketika dia mendekati asal suara tersebut ada Rin yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"R-Rin" ucap Len yang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Rin

"Jahat…..kamu JAHAT LEN!" teriak Rin yang sontak langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Len yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan cepat tersebut. Sedangkan dokter yang masih di dalam kamar Len hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap ke arah jendela dimana terlihat Rin sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit serta Len di belakang.

"Ini seperti yang kamu inginkan bukan Len" gumam pelan dokter tersebut dimana Len sekarang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya karena pada saat ini Rin yang dia sukai sudah mulai membenci Len sendiri dikarenakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan sangat singkat.

* * *

Esoknya, dengan menggunakan kursi roda Len pun berangkat menaiki pesawat dengan tujuan meninggalkan Jepang untuk pergi menuju Perancis negara yang selama ini di impikan oleh ayah, ibu serta dirinya itu, sebelum memasuki pintu pesawat Len pun kembali menatap ke belakangnya dengan tatapan sedih dan dengan berat hati dia pun kembali berpaling dan mulai memasuki pesawat tersebut. Sedangkan di luar pintu masuk bandara terlihat kalau Rin baru saja turun dari taksi dia pun segera berlari meninggalkan taksi tersebut dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung, takut serta sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

* * *

Flash back on

Rin terpuruk dan terus saja mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya seharian bahkan di dalam keluarganya sendiri tidak ada yang boleh masuk satupun.

"Rin makan malam sudah siap" ketuk ibunya dari luar tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban Rin dari dalam dengan wajah khawatir ibunya pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Rin kembali

"Kalau begitu ibu tunggu kamu di bawah ya Rin" ucap ibunya dan terlihat suara tersebut pun mulai menjauhi kamar Rin yang gelap begitu saja sedangkan Rin hanya terdiam sambil memeluk bantal jeruknya dengan erat.

 _Handphone_ Rin pun terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya Rin pun melihat isi ponselnya dimana terdapat banyak sekali pesan masuk bahkan sebuah telefon yang tidak terjawab sama sekali, Rin pun membaca salah satu pesan tersebut.

" _Rin, aku tahu kamu kesal sekali dengan kejadian tadi siang tapi tolong ijinkan aku menjelaskannya kepadamu meski cuma sebentar….karena itu tolong angkat telefonku hanya untuk satu kali ini saja, setelah itu kamu boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu Rin…(Dari: Len)"_

Tidak lama Rin membaca pesan tersebut ada sebuah panggilan masuk sontak saja Rin langsung mengangkat telefon tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dengan tatapan kesal yang mengatakan ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

" _untunglah kamu mau mengangkatnya Rin, baiklah langsung saja aku tau kalau kamu tidak suka menerima telefonku saat ini karena itu tolong dengarkan perkataanku Rin_ " ucap Len di seberang telefon sana dan juga terdengar kalau Len sedang menarik nafasnya lalu kemudian menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan.

" _Rin aku mau mengatakan sebenarnya selama ini aku memang mengidap penyakit langka dan penyakit tersebut membuat keadaan tubuhku terus menurun selang betambahnya waktu….dan kamu juga pasti sudah mendengarkan apa kata dokter tersebut…sebenarnya aku memang tidak mau menjalani pengobatan tersebut karena aku ingin menjalani sisa hidupku sendiri dengan tenang daripada harus tidur di rumah sakit seumur hidupku karena itu aku menolaknya…ditambah lagi aku tidak mau kamu tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya karena aku tidak mau melihatmu hanya terfokus saja pada diriku_ " ucap Len yang tersendat sambil terdengar bahwa Len terisak disana, sedangkan Rin yang mendengar ucapan tersebut berusaha menahan air matanya

" _Aku ingin hidupmu bahagia Rin dengan orang yang lebih baik dari aku….kalau kamu mau membenciku seumur hidupmu juga tidak masalah, kamu juga tidak perlu memaafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku….aku hanya mau kamu kembali kekehidupanmu yang normal seperti biasanya….tenang saja setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggu kamu seumur hidupmu…karena aku sudah menduga kalau hari ini akan datang, karena itu jangan cari aku, jangan pikirkan aku dan tolonglah benci aku Rin_ " ucap Len yang menarik nafasnya kembali

Rin yang mendengar kata-kata Len tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi

" _karena itu….tolong lupakanlah aku, aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segala yang telah terjadi hingga detik ini….a-aku…aku mencintaimu Rin….sayonara Rin….semoga kehidupanmu bisa lebih bahagia tanpa adanya diriku Rin_ " ucap Len ketika Rin berusaha menjawab ucapan Len yang segera sambungan telefon tersebut langsung diputus oleh Len dan kemudian Rin pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sedangkan Len disana hanya menatap bulan dengan mata yang sudah penuh air mata dengan sebuah tangisan bisu sambil berusaha memberikan senyum.

Flash back off

* * *

Rin pun terus berlari menyusuri bandara hingga memasuki pintu yang akan menuju pesawat disana terdapat dua penjaga dengan tubuh kekar mereka mencegah Rin agar Rin tidak bisa memasuki pintu masuk tersebut dikarenakan Rin tidak memiliki tiket untuk masuk ke pintu pesawat tersebut. Dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca ketika mengetahui pesawat dimana dokter yang mengurus Len memberitahukan pesawat yang akan digunakan Len tersebut pergi meninggalkan Rin. Rin pun segera jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan menatap ke langit-langit bandara dimana keamanan yang mencegat Rin terlihat kebingungan serta kewalahan melihat tingkah Rin.

"JANGAN PERGI…LEN!" teriak Rin sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya

* * *

 **End**

 **Gimana minna…gaje ya? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mereview cerita saia kemarin, semoga kalian mau terus mendukung cerita ini hingga tamat ya…..dan maafkan saia atas keterlambatan updatenya dikarenakan ada banyak hal yang mengganggu ceritanya, tapi tenang saja untuk kedepannya akan tetap berlanjut dengan cepat kok, karena itu saia butuhkan dukungan kalian semua.**

 **SO…**

 **RnR PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE XD**


End file.
